wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Monday Night Unstoppable
Intro Simply Unstoppable plays as the winner of the fans' costume contest is shown. Match 1 Ginger comes out, followed by DeeFeatEd. The bell rings, and Ginger is dominated by Dee, until Horror Fan comes out and gives Ginger a kiss. Ginger hops up and KOs Dee. 1 2 3! Match 2 Skullbreaker comes out, followed by Skullfacer. The bell rings and Facer hits a Faced Down. Breaker gets up and hits a Nosebreaker, and locks in the Necksnapper. Facer taps for Skullbreaker's win. Skullbreaker celebrates with Sexay Girrl. Backstage Jake Makrin is being interviewed. Interviewer, "Welcome Makrin, I understand that you will be on the Cutting Edge later on?" Jake, "Yes. I will be discussing my tag team, the World's Best Men, which is me and Mark Henry." Interviewer, "Thanks Jake, and-" Jake, "I'll be answering questions later on." Jake walks off, and the Hurricane jumps in. Hurricane, "I'll answer some questions." Interviewer, "Alright, a right off the bat question, I understand you are hosting The Storm tonight?' Hurricane, "Yes." Edge walks up. Edge, "The Cutting Edge has been changed. It will now feature our boss Ranger and JDUDE, while The Storm will feature Makrin and Henry." Edge walks off and the Hurricane leaves. Interviewer, "On the other hand, The King's Corner, hosted by Jerry Lawler, and The VIP Lounge, hosted by the new UNW Superstar MVP, will also be making their returns this week on Annihilation." The Storm The World's Best Men(Mark Henry and Jake Makrin) come out. Hurricane, "I understand you two are a tag team." Jake, "Yes. You can see that." Hurricane, "Why did you decide to become a tag team?" Jake, "HELLO! I'm a King, and a King needs the WSM on his side. That, and Mark Henry and I agreed to become a tag team once I lost the UNW Title." Mark, "Yes, he's correct for once." Jake looks like he could hit Henry, but he knows Henry's stronger than him. Hurricane, "And are you going to go for the tag titles any time soon?" Henry, "I can see that in the future, yes." Jake, "Yes, we will go for the titles." Hurricane, "And you-" Henry does a World's Strongest Slam on Hurricane. Henry, "He asks too many questions. And SOMEBODY had to get their ass kicked." Jake and Henry celebrate in the ring. Match 3 Jake and Henry are still standing in the ring as their opponents, Hurricane and Mason Ryan come out. The bell rings, and starting out is Jake Makrin and Hurricane. Jake hits a Bow Down on Hurricane, because Hurricane's weakened after the WSS. Jake goes for the pin. 1 2 NO! Hurricane tags Mason, and Mason hits a WSS(Stealing Henry's finisher) on Jake. Ryan taunts Henry, then hits a House of Pain on Jake. 1 2 3! Main Event(Cutting Edge) JDUDE and Slashranger are out in the ring with Edge. Edge, "So, you two are fighting over which is the better company." Ranger, "Yes. He started it with this whole Diva vs Playmate rivalry, and now we've been corrupted as well." JDUDE, "Oh, right. You've just been waiting for this moment, huh?" JDUDE and Ranger start fighting. Edge looks at the crowd, shrugs, and Spears JDUDE. Ranger, "Coconut payback." The show goes off the air with Ranger holding up Edge's hand and JDUDE unconscious on the floor.